Caliente, frío
by LadyBlueViolet
Summary: El calor de John, el frío de Sherlock, la tensión, el violín, la rabia...


Es media tarde. El rayo de sol se desplaza perezoso por la moqueta, de un beige desgastado por el tiempo. Las paredes, de un color verde cremoso, apagado, sin ser pastel. La cama, situada en la pared de la derecha, posee un cabezal de hierro semicircular, que con los años habia adoptado un tono cobrizo. Las sabanas, color crema; la colcha de lana, doblada cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama, es verde oscuro. Sobre la mesita de noche, de madera blanca, una pequeña lámpara de tela, y un único libro, desgastado por infinitas lecturas, de hojas amarillentas, con dobleces en las hojas donde se había detenido la la ventana, una simple maceta de arcilla contiene unas dulces flores, con pequeñas gotas de agua brillantes prendidas de sus petalos. Fuera, huele a lluvia.

Dentro, el aroma de John impregna cada rincon de la habitación. Un olor cálido, como el aroma de pan recien hecho en una soleada tarde de Otoño. Un aroma de esos que se quedan en la ropa, en las sabanas, que recuerda a piel calentada por el Sol y a respiración suave. El ex-soldado esta inclinado sobre su ordenador, con una taza de café humeante en la mesa, a su lado. Su jersey se antoja suave, esponjoso; sus dedos pulsan las teclas, lenta, metódicamente. Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, toma la taza entre sus dedos, y bebe cerrando los ojos, suspirando, recostando su espalda por unos segundos en la silla, que cruje levemente.

En contraste, la otra habitación está repleta de objetos. Montañas de libros en inestable equilibrio, recortes viejos de periódicos arrojados sin orden sobre la mesa. Las paredes desnudas, de un gris sucio. Una luz blanca, fria y sin matices entra por la ventana, sucia y descuidada. La cama está perfectamente hecha. No hay ni un solo objeto decorativo. La mesita de noche, transformada en un improvisado laboratorio, y la lampara que anteriormente habia estado sobre ella, tirada en el piso con descuido. Una fina capa de polvo cubre gran parte de los objetos. Sólo uno destaca por lo cuidado y brillante; su violín, colocado sobre una silla contra la pared. A pesar de estar cargada de objetos, la habitación parece falta de vida.

Su aroma es más dificil de captar. En un principio, no captas más olor que el olor del polvo y el vacío. Pero de pronto lo percibes, casi invisible: un aroma frio, ligero. Como a menta. Si pudiera describirlo, diría que el aroma del detective consultor es como el olor del campo en invierno. Es ese tipo de aroma que desaparece rápidamente. Que deja sensación de frio en la ropa.

Unos pasos secos resuenan sobre la madera oscura del piso. Sherlock se mueve nerviosamente, agarrando libros, lanzándolos, removiendo su pelo, buscando, apilando. No se siente cómodo en esa habitación. Para él tenerla es como un mero trámite, puesto que su verdadero territorio es el salón. Por eso siempre toma el portatil de John, en lugar de subir a buscar el suyo propio. El portatil de John. _John_.

Sherlock se detiene bruscamente. Aspira hondo, despacio, una, dos, tres veces. Despacio, se gira hacia la puerta. La habitación de John está dolorosamente cerca. Dos pasos, y está fuera. Frente a él, la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Watson. Entre las sombras, contempla la prometedora calidez de esa habitación. Sus finos labios crean una pequeña sonrisa, ladeada, al ver la expresión de concentración de Watson. Como sus dedos se desplazan lentamente por el teclado.

John tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta de la presencia de Sherlock. Y no dice nada; finge seguir centrado en la pantalla, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos se agudizan. Y espera. Respira hondo, tensa los dedos. Desea que entre, y a la vez, le aterroriza. Y Sherlock siente lo mismo. Sabe que si entra puede perderlo todo, o ganar el paraiso. Siente un escalofrio subir por su espalda. Estira lentamente sus largos dedos de músico. Casi puede rozar el pomo de la puerta. Le tiemblan los dedos. Dentro, John contiene la respiración.

Y de pronto Sherlock retrocede; sus pasos torpes le llevan de nuevo hasta su habitación. Y parado en medio de ella, escucha como la silla de John cruje. Se ha levantado. Durante un momento siente la tentadora llamada de la esperanza. Tal vez él venga. Tal vez John vaya a buscarle. Tal vez sea ese el momento. Hasta que cierra los ojos, y su rostro se ve atravesado por una expresión de derrota; la puerta se ha cerrado. No hay pasos que vayan hacia él. Todo queda en silencio.

Entonces, le tiemblan nuevamente los dedos, pero esta vez de furia; atraviesa el lugar, tomando bruscamente su violín, apoyandolo en su hombro con un golpe seco. Y rasga las cuerdas, ataca con violencia una melodía cruel, angustiosa. Toca con rabia, con dolor, con resginación y derrota. Su rostro convertido en una pétrea mascara de marmol, puro y pagano. Sus labios apretados, el ceño fruncido, los mechones pegados a su rostro, la transpiración, el violento movimiento de su brazo, sus musculos calientes, la sangre bombeando junto a sus oidos, casi ensordeciendo la melodía. Y ésta sigue; relatando lo que ese hombre siente, expresandose de una manera que jamás alcanzarian las palabras. El corazón retumbando en el pecho. Las cuerdas vibrantes, los dedos clavados en la madera, los nudillos blancos por la presión. Separa los labios, gime de dolor, de furia, de lástima. No siente la parte superior del cuerpo; todo él tiembla. La musica atraviesa las paredes, los suelos, comunicando a todo el que sepa escucharla, la rabia de un corazón frio y atormentado, que por primera vez en su vida se siente acosado por algo que no puede controlar. El dolor de un hombre que no sabe expresarse de otra manera más que torturando las cuerdas de un violín que cruje bajo sus ataques.

Y de pronto la música finaliza, con una nota brusca y dolorosa. John respira bruscamente; se había olvidado de respirar. Su mente había sido absorvida por esa melodia tormentosa, que había llegado hasta él y había arrasado su corazón. Todo queda en silencio, una vez más; pero John aun la siente. Está ahi, vibrante. En el aire. Baja los hombros, despacio, y nota como su cuerpo se resiente por todo el instante que había permanecido inmovil. Suspira tembloroso, se cubre el rostro con las manos, cierra los ojos.

Sherlock los abre, y contempla el techo con miedo. Su perfeccionada mente no le había preparado para algo asi. No lo entiende. No lo comprende. Y eso le da miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo por no saber que sucederá, miedo por querer y no querer que suceda. Despacio, se sienta en la silla. El violín suena hueco cuando lo deja en el suelo, a su lado. Deja caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y respira hondo, una, dos, tres veces. Y una sonrisa ladeada aparece nuevamente en su rostro.

Por que cuando esa noche cenen juntos, sabe que habrá una tregua, un pacto de silencio; ninguno de los dos nombrará absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado durante esa tarde. Por que no es la primera, ni será la última. Y quien sabe. Tal vez mañana, Sherlock abra la puerta. Tal vez mañana, John vaya a buscarle cuando se aleje. Tal vez mañana, la puerta se abra y la melodía se corte antes de tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, no es mi intención hacer segunda parte. Ahora estoy en el gran desafio (al menos para mi) de hacer un fanfic con contenido erótico explicito...En fin..Ustedes son mis lectores, ustedes deciden.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~! ¿Me dejan un review? ¿Me lanzan un tomatazo? ¿algo?


End file.
